Surprise Me
by Asami-chann
Summary: Sometimes, happy endings are harder to get then just finding love in the first place...
1. Chapter 1 : Happy birthday Ankochan!

I know Halloween's past but I came up with an idea on Halloween so here it is. And a late HAPPY BIRTHDAY! to Anko! Woo!

* * *

**Surprise Me**

Kakashi and Sakura are in for a surprise this Halloween...

* * *

**Chapter 1 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANKO-CHAN**

Sakura felt like she could sleep for days, but she knew it wasn't the case.

She knew that after such a long party, lasting over 36 hours of many events, such as dancing, acts, drinking, gifts, more drinking, throwing up in the corner and more dancing, a good night's worth of rest was all she needed so she could resume training with Team Kakashi tomorrow in the early hours of the morning.

Sakura rolled over, closing her eyes and pulling the blankets over her, ignoring the fact she had just over an hour and a half to sleep.

_Kakashi-Sensei sure was strange at the party. He just seemed to talk to Jiraiya for a while and then disappeared. He came so late and then left about an hour later, _Sakura thought as she began to dream, _I wonder if something was wrong. It was Anko's 30th birthday party. And tomorrow is Halloween. If only I knew what was going on in his head..._

B-b-beep. B-b-beep. B-b-beep. B-b-beep. B-b-beep. B-b-beep. B-b-

Sakura hit her alarm clock.

"Already? I swear it's still only 4am," She grumbled, her short pink hair in a mess and her pajamas completely screwed up around her body. She sat up, rubbing her emerald eyes as the focused on the dark room. Her hands felt for the drawstring of her curtains and opened them, the sun rising over the Hokage mountain, meaning it was about 5:30am to 6am.

She yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"Maybe Kakashi-Sensei won't be late this morning," She thought aloud as she got up and gathered a towel and fresh clothing for the day. A smirk spread across her face at the thought. "Yeah right..."

* * *

Kakashi couldn't remember how long he had been standing there. It probably would have helped if he knew what the time was.

He came to the memorial stone every morning at the exact same time, but each day he would stay a little longer. Just staring at the memorial stone constantly.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sempai," Yugao Uzuki said as she came to Kakashi's side.

"Ohayo, Yugao-chan. Are you here to see Hayate again?" Kakashi asked, the brown haired woman coming to his side. It was strange. Generally, people waited until the sun was risen or as it set to come see the memorial, but Yugao came at dawn. Kakashi lost track of when he actually did get there, but there were usually a few hours before dawn where he'd stand in the dark.

"It's been 6 years. It doesn't feel like it at all," Yugao said, holding her ANBU mask in one hand at her side.

"No. It doesn't," Kakashi replied, noticing tears start to swell in the young ANBU's eyes.

"If only _that _didn't happen. If Orochimaru didn't convince the Kazekage to side with him, a lot of lives would be saved and so much trouble wouldn't have happened," Yugao sighed, a tear falling down her soft cheek.

"I've thought that many times, Yugao-chan. But every time I do, I know that if it didn't happen, something worse probably would have," Kakashi explained.

"I guess you're right," Yugao sighed as a few more tears streamed down her face. Kakashi gently wiped them away. He knew what it was like to loose someone. He had had more than his fair share.

"You don't need to cry, Yugao-chan," Kakashi tried to smile but failed. She gently leaned on him and he wrapped a thoughtful and warming arm around her.

"Why, Kakashi? Why do they have to die like this?" Yugao asked. Kakashi thought about it for a moment. There was silence for a long time before Yugao looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

OMG! Kakashi DOESN'T KNOW SOMETHING!

This won't be continued if I don't get reviews. :P

You know what to do!!

Asami


	2. Chapter 2 : Fowl Play

**Chapter 2 - Fowl play**

Sakura turned on the stove as she heard Naruto knock on her front door. She sighed heavily. Walking over to the door, she spotted a bottle and picked it up so she could put it in the fridge.

Naruto smirked outside the door as Sakura opened it.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

"You're out of ramen again, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. None of the shops are open yet and-"

"Come in," Sakura sighed at the blonde ninja. Whenever Naruto ran out of food, he came to Sakura because she made the second best ramen, only second to the place he eats lunch and dinner almost every day, Ichiraku ramen.

* * *

Sakura, Sai and Naruto waited for Kakashi to turn up, but he was later than he usually was. 

"My, my. Why can I smell alcohol?" Kakashi asked as he appeared. Sai's onyx eyes instantly turned to Naruto.

"I haven't touched any since Anko's party and I've had two showers since then," Naruto exclaimed, raising his hands in a way it pleaded _not guilty_. Kakashi sighed.

"Aren't you three minors anyway? You shouldn't be drinking at all," Kakashi said.

"You can't stop us, Kakashi-sensei. Besides, after Anko drank a few, she was handing them to everybody. It was lucky Kurenai's kid wasn't there!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi sighed again. The times hadn't changed much since he was young.

_I can't remember anytime I wasn't getting into trouble when I was there age. Even on missions I... _Kakashi thought and it echoed in Sakura's head too.

_What? Was that just Kakashi-sensei's voice? But-, _Sakura thought before she noticed Kakashi change his expression to look at Sakura.

"Sakura," Kakashi said. Sakura blinked.

_What? Can he hear what I'm thinking too? This is freaky, _

"Sakura..." Kakashi said. Silence echoed through them. "Sakura. Why can I smell alcohol on your breath?"

"What? But, even at Anko's party I didn't drink much and I showered and I brushed my teeth and-"

"Settle down Sakura. It's not that big a deal," Sai said.

"But-" Sakura stuttered.

_Something's wrong with Sakura. What is shaking her this much? I've told her I've smelt alcohol off of her before, but that was her father's, _Kakashi thought and again, it echoed in Sakura's mind.

"It's alright. I'm just a little jumpy since I'm tired!" Sakura said, trying to wave off the situation, _How? How can I hear Kakashi's voice in my head? It's... Is it because... No. That's just stupid Sakura. Get a hold of yourself! _

"Sakura, do you want to come trick or treating with me tonight?" Naruto asked out of the blue. The silver haired ninja looked at Naruto, his eye twitching. They were almost 20 and to be considered adults within the next year but they were STILL trick or treating.

"Huh?" Sakura said, "Oh yeah! It's Halloween, isn't it? I just haven't been keeping up with date lately! Sure. If I can get out of my shift, that is. Halloween is the worst night at the hospital. So much going on in the streets, heaven knows who can keep up with it all!"

Kakashi sighed in relief.

_Thank kami for Naruto. At least that's brought Sakura back to normal, _Kakashi thought. Sakura froze. She heard his thoughts again.

Jeez. This was going to be a freaky Halloween that year.

* * *

Sakura had managed to weave her way out of the Halloween hospital crisis. At least she could go trick or treating or something with Naruto. 

Instead of her ninja gear, she dressed up as a naughty vampire nurse, with a very revealing white shirt and a short aqua shirt. She had stuck some red lipstick on the crook of her neck that looked like she had vampire bite marks. Her eyes were surrounded by layer upon layer of black mascara and eyeliner to make her look _dead _and paled her skin with some white foundation.

Naruto waited outside the room. He looked at Sakura and blinked as she stood in front of him. She was extremely hot.

"What do you think?" She asked, winking at him. Naruto began to stutter. Sakura laughed. Ironically unplanned they were, Naruto had also dressed as a vampire. But he didn't look much like Naruto without his whisker marks on his cheeks thanks to white and red face paint.

She brushed a black extension from her face. She had put the long black extensions under her pink hair to make it look like she had pink hair on top and black underneath.

"Sa-Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered.

"Just keep that thing under control or I'll break it off," she threatened as she walked past him. Naruto shivered. She was serious and he knew it.

* * *

Naruto looked around. So many young children were smiling at them, but also scared. Two _big people _were trick or treating, but they looked scarier than them. 

"Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered to her.

"What, Naruto?"

"You always take dares, right?" Naruto asked, and Sakura nodded.

"Unless its one about you for the pure reason you want me, yes," Sakura replied. Naruto growled, but pretended he was disappointed. He knew he would get his crush one day.

"Just how far would you go?"

"Just tell me the dare," Sakura growled. Naruto cleared his throat.

"I dare you to seduce Kakashi-sensei with your" - Naruto struggled to remain looking at Sakura's face. He cleared his throat, fighting the temptation before he finished his sentence - "assets."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura blinked. Naruto nodded. Sakura thought for a moment. "Fine."

Naruto didn't believe it. Sakura had agreed to possibly sleep with their sensei.

"Wai-Wait. What? You actually agreed?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like it's anything else. If you were asking me to date Kakashi, then I'd refuse," Sakura shrugged as Naruto's eye twitched.

"B-But, Sakura-chan!"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Sakura asked, "Besides, it's been a while since I've done a fowl play..."

* * *

Wow. I think this maybe should be changed to M now.-shrugs- I'll change it tomorrow since I'm tired.

If I don't get reviews I won't continue!

Asami


	3. Chapter 3 : Halloween at Kakashi's

I am loving all the reviews! Keep them up and I'll try to continue updating regularly!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Halloween at Kakashi's

Kakashi sat outside of his house, looking out over the Japanese garden he had. He never set it up. In fact, he never moved out of his parents place, considering they were both dead by the time he turned 7.

He turned the page in Jiriaya's perverted novel Icha Icha tactics which he had read, many many times over, hoping that Jiraiya would write another soon.

"Hm. I wonder if Sakura and Naruto are scaring away all the innocent kids yet," Kakashi thought to himself. He laughed at the picture of Naruto in a space suit or dressed as an alien. Somehow, he couldn't picture Sakura. He knew her quite well, but didn't understand all of it. He knew that she was kind, caring, gentle until you piss her off and a wonderful medic with a striving intuition and determination.

But he didn't know what she would dress up as.

Vampire, Kakashi thought. He nodded at his answer. It sounded about right. He looked at the clock inside and saw it was PM. About time for all the kids to start coming to his door.

He sighed. To get through another Halloween sane, he probably should have some sake to rest his nerves to convince himself that the children were NOT Gai trying to invade his house again.

The last time Gai came to his house, he searched every speck of it, cleaning through it to find the smallest amount of colour other than green, white, silver or creamy yellow. The green was only his carpet and blanket on his bed, everything else made of wood and white or silver. The walls were painted a creamy yellow that was fading thanks to the fact the house was once his parents and it was about 5 years older than himself.

Kakashi went to a cupboard next to his sink, searching through the bottles at the back. He picked out a bottle of sake and drank it quickly, feeling relaxed in about a minute.

At least that would calm his nerves.

Kakashi, unless he was drinking, was just like a shinobi should be. Alert and ready for anything. Even at night, he was alert for any situation. He remembered his sensei, the fourth Hokage told him to relax a little. The world isn't out to get him.

But Kakashi already knew that. The world was out to get everyone he cared about.

His whole genin team from back in the day were dead, his parents, everyone relating to him. Sasuke had gone off to find power and after defeating Itachi went missing off the face of the earth. No one knew where he went to.

But even the people who accepted him like he was their own son had gone. Obito Uchiha's family, killed by Itachi Uchiha, someone who once looked up to Kakashi himself.

* * *

Naruto stood outside Kakashi's door with Sakura. 

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan? I was joking around!" Naruto said as Sakura lifted her hand to knock on Kakashi's door. She turned to look at him.

"If I wasn't sure, would I be here?" She asked, causing Naruto to think.

"No," Naruto said, "Unless of course, we were coming to trick or treat here. I think he, Gai and Lee would be the only ones who wouldn't give us a strange look and close the door. But that's because he knows we're kids at heart!" Sakura sighed.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're doing," Sakura said. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Seeing me dressed like this at your door then walking away, that would linger with you for a while, ne?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"So you're teasing him first,"

"Exactly,"

"You play dirty Sakura-chan," Naruto said, though he applauded her efforts to win the dare.

"Thank you. I do try," Sakura joked.

"But Kakashi works completely different than I do. He's a full on shinobi. The only un-shinobi like thing he does is read Ero-sennin's book," Naruto pointed out.

"But what's in that book. You read the first 10 pages of the latest one, didn't you?" Sakura asked. Naruto was silent for a second.

"Good point," Naruto said. Sakura knocked on Kakashi's front door. "Does Kakashi even own any sort of sweats?" Naruto asked.

"Only one way to find out," Sakura smiled. Kakashi opened the door to look at two of his students.

"Trick or Treat Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. Kakashi smirked under his mask. He looked at them, observing the fact that they were acting like Count Dracula and his new mistress, as dirty as it was with 4 years running around on the streets.

_So they actually came, _Kakashi thought and Sakura paused still for a moment. She heard his thoughts again.

_What the fuck? His thoughts? In my head? Something's wrong with me, _Sakura thought. Kakashi retreated to find something. Searching his cupboard, he found some ramen flavoured lollipops and some other little sweets which he didn't know why he owned, but he took them to the pair anyway.

"Here," He said, putting the ramen flavoured ones in Naruto's bag and the sweet ones in Sakura's.

He couldn't keep his eyes of Sakura. She seemed so confident in such a revealing way not only was it slightly disturbing... it was sexy.

"Thanks sensei!" Naruto said. Sakura smiled, searching through her bag in a way it was obvious to Kakashi that she was trying to flirt with him.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, with a seductive smile on her face.

"No problem," Kakashi said. Shannaro, Sakura's inner self huffed.

Why that bastard! Shannaro said.

"Come on Sakura! Let's try Gai's! He'll probably give us heaps since he's into all that youth stuff," Naruto suggested. Sakura nodded. "Ja ne, Sensei!"

"Ja ne," Sakura said, still trying to seduce him while she walked away, as if she was now ignoring him. Kakashi gave her a weird stare.

What does she think she's doing? Naruto thought. But then again, he could just tell by the way Kakashi was acting that he was trying his hardest not to be seduced. Hell, Naruto was barely holding himself together.

After knowing Kakashi for so long, they could read him. At least slightly anyway.

From what Naruto could see, Sakura knew exactly what guys wanted.

And she definitely knew how to give it.

* * *

Woo! Another chapter. 

I won't update unless I get reviews.

And, for those people who want it, tell me if I should or shouldn't write a lemon in your review.

I need votes people!!

Asami


	4. Chapter 4 : Lead me Astray

**SURPRISE!!!**

I didn't think I would update today, but I did! D

I need more votes before I make my verdict about the lemon.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Lead me Astray**

Naruto felt nervous. He had just dared his teammate, his only female teammate to seduce their teacher earlier that day and by joking around he had gotten Sakura probably humiliated by the man they would know for the rest of their lives.

But he shrugged still as she bid him farewell, the time about PM and they both smelt of alcohol, thanks to Anko.

Sakura's cheeks were flushed as she retreated home to touch up.

Sakura had moved out of her home a year ago, into an apartment that was literally 3 doors down from Naruto. She still kept in contact with her rich father every day, once in the morning and just after dinner. At least it kept him happy and that was all that mattered to Sakura after the loss of her mother.

After applying a touch of make-up, she applied her signature scent, a cherry blossom perfume but she focused the smell around her breasts which were well and truly at the point she looked like some sort of whore.

One thing for sure. If Tsunade saw her like this, she was dead. Period.

* * *

Kakashi sat on his couch, reading through his novel. As a habit, at home he spoke all his thoughts aloud, just so he could reassure that he was saying what he thought he was saying and probably also to break the silence of his home. 

Knock.

Kakashi turned the page, ignoring whoever was at his door.

Knock.

Kakashi looked up, before retreating to his book again. Getting up involved finding his mask, and in the words of the Nara's, it was too troublesome.

Kn-BANG.

Either it was Sakura, Shizune or Tsunade. Any of them he didn't want to be around when they were annoyed.

Kakashi got up. He hoped to kami that it wasn't Tsunade. Halloween + Work over alcohol. Not the desirable Hokage to have in your house.

He slipped on his mask and forgot about his shirt. He was at home and the little kids should all be at home by now, so it was easy enough for him to let it be.

When he opened his door, he was almost surprised to see it actually was Sakura at his door.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he invited her in without another word. He could sense that something was up.

"Sensei, I just came to see how you were. You looked very..." Sakura said in a soft yet throaty way, "lonely earlier." Kakashi instantly picked up what she was getting at.

He wasn't called a shinobi genius for nothing.

Sakura sat down across from the seat she saw he was sitting on earlier. Tip one: Icha Icha tactics was on the arm rest.

She didn't lean back on the seat as she crossed her legs.

"Really?" Kakashi asked as he came in, "can I get you anything?"

"No," Sakura replied, looking around. For what looked like a small house on the outside, he owned a mini mansion!

"It's not like you to just appear out of nowhere at PM at night," Kakashi said, "is something wrong?"

"No, no!" Sakura replied in a very feminine tone. It seemed like her confidence was through the roof. Sakura noticed something on the floor and she got up, walking over to it and bending over in a way that as Kakashi sat down and looked at her, he got a vision full of cleavage.

Two can play this game, Kakashi thought as he looked at Sakura hand him the item. It was a small charm that had fallen off a medical package one of his old teammates gave him.

* * *

Sakura felt more than a little bit tipsy. She didn't know what was in the stuff Anko gave her, but it took long enough to kick in that she didn't even remember what it looked like.

Kakashi came over to her and put his hand to her forehead. He tried to check her temperature against his, but she felt normal.

What the...? Sakura thought a she touched Kakashi's wrist lightly. "Sensei..." She whined, but made it sound like she wanted more than just him to leave her alone. Actually, it sounded like the opposite.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, but with the games Sakura was playing on him, he was being attracted to her. One thought crossed his head, Damn she's good.

Sakura leaned forward and pulled Kakashi's mask down around his neck, much to his surprise. Her lips hooked onto his, kissing him as her tongue gently pleaded for entrance to his mouth.

Kakashi, being controlled by his urges instead of rationality kissed her back. Sakura's hands wrapped around Kakashi's neck as she pulled him in close to him.

Kami! Sensei, Her thoughts were interrupted as he sat beside her and she felt his lips pull away. Sakura instinctively pushed her lips into his, her tongue searching his mouth as she felt Kakashi's muscled chest under her bare fingers.

Kakashi pulled away, as Sakura gasped for air.

"Sakura, I'm your sensei and we shouldn't-"

"Since when do you take rules as law, Sensei?" Sakura asked, "It's not like anyone will know."

With that, Kakashi crashed his lips into hers for a sweet and short kiss.

"I guess you're right,"

* * *

Teaser!

It's short, I know.

At least I updated, ne?

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND REVIEW!!!!!

The only reason I managed to write something today was because I had the reviews waiting in my inbox this morning!

Keep them coming and one each day will be the norm!

Asami


	5. Chapter 5 : Catching up on life

Chapter 5 - Catching up on life

Naruto held his head in his hands. He had been ditched...by Sakura... so she could go seduce their sensei. What's wrong with that?

Everything.

Naruto sighed as he felt his fingers tense.

"It's not like Kakashi-sensei would hurt her, would he?" Naruto tried to convince himself. He felt guilt linger from the pit of his stomach. A presence came up behind him before he turned.

"Na-Naruto-kun...are you alright?" Hinata asked in her quiet tone. No matter the fact she had known him for about 10 years now, her crush on him was still through the roof and her stutter seemed to get worse.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he turned around in the ramen stall, "Yes, everything is fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked staring at her feet as her two pointer fingers tapped each other.

"There's nothing to worry about!" Naruto exclaimed. But after he finished, his face straightened and she noticed his change of mood. Hinata sat down beside him, ordering a miso ramen.

Hinata quietly ate, but still watched Naruto intently.

"Na-Naruto," Hinata said so quietly he didn't hear it past his thoughts.

"I can't believe I did that,"

* * *

Kakashi felt like his hands were shaking. Sense was coming back through his systems. 

Despite the fact he hated being alone, he didn't want to hurt his student. He couldn't lay a hand on her if he tried.

He could tell he was out of any common sense for a while now.

What was worse, Sakura smelt like alcohol and was paler than usual. He couldn't kiss her like nothing was wrong.

"Sakura, are you alright? You look pale," Kakashi finally said aloud. Sakura shrugged as she tried to get air back in her lungs. He could hear that she couldn't breathe regularly, and it wasn't just because of their kiss.

Sakura felt almost confused. She couldn't think straight, or remember anything other than the fact she was just making out with her sensei of 7 years.

Kakashi put one hand on her bare arm and felt that it was almost frozen cold. But she had also gone quiet. Not a good sign.

His heart was racing. He couldn't tell what was wrong and felt like he should have realised earlier.

"Se-sensei," Sakura struggled to say. Kakashi looked at her fingers and they were turning blue.

Sakura was shaking from the cold. Instinctively, Kakashi ran to find the nearest warm blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Sakura, I think you're sick," Kakashi said ask he grabbed his mask from around his neck and pulled it over his face.

"Sensei, I'm fine," Sakura struggled to say as she pushed the blanket off of her shoulders, "Why did you put a blanket around me when I'm burning?"

"Sakura, I'm taking you to see either Tsunade or Shizune," Kakashi said as he pulled on a jacket of his own and wrapped the blanket around her again.

_But I'm fine. Why won't he understand? _Sakura thought to herself. Kakashi looked at her.

_She's sick. Alcohol poisoning or something. Either way, I need her to get her to a medic, _Kakashi thought and Sakura looked up after hearing his thought.

"Sensei,"

"Sakura, you can hear my thoughts, can't you?" Kakashi asked and Sakura looked at Kakashi. After a few seconds she nodded.

"How did you know, Sensei?"

"Because I can hear yours,"

* * *

What's wrong with Sakura?!?! 

I'm mean, aren't I?

No lemony stuff yet! Sorry guys!!

I'm cruel, aren't I?

You won't be let down. Just not yet. Kakashi has too many principles.

I'm sorry it was short, I had a performance thing tonight!!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

Asami

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 : Venomous

**Chapter 6 – Venomous**

Naruto smiled a he watched Hinata enter her house. He volunteered to walk her home considering the time of night.

He had told Hinata what happened and was glad he did.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan," He said although he knew she was inside her house.

Even so, something tugged at the back of Naruto's mind.

Sakura seemed completely out of it after they left Anko's place and she was probably getting worse.

Shizune opened up her front door to look at the masked ninja in front of her. Sakura was being held onto by Kakashi as she started to slip into unconsciousness.

"Ka-Kakashi-kun?" Shizune asked, not noticing Sakura who was wrapped up in a black blanket.

"Sakura's sick," Kakashi said as he felt Sakura collapse in his arms, causing him to grab onto her again.

Shizune noticed Sakura as the blanket fell from around Sakura's vibrant pink hair.

"Oh! Bring her inside, quickly," Shizune instructed and Kakashi did as he was told.

The next morning sprung upon Konoha quickly.

But that didn't change the fact Kakashi was late.

Even so, he was earlier than usual, meaning that he came about 10 minutes late instead of an hour...

or three.

Naruto sensed something was up when Sakura didn't show.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said before Kakashi gave him a quick glance, "What happened to Sakura-chan?"

"She's sick today," Kakashi replied with a sense of no emotions creeping over his voice. Naruto found that sort of freaky, considering that Kakashi would ALWAYS have even the tiniest amount of emotion to show that it was okay.

Obviously, it wasn't.

Sakura sighed as she held the blankets of the bed she sat in around her waist and her hair was a mess.

She couldn't remember much, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"Shizune-sempai!" Sakura called. Shizune came in with the knowledge that Sakura wasn't _as _sickas before. She could speak and was conscious.

"Is there anything you want, Sakura-san?" Shizune asked, "Other than leaving the hospital?" Sakura thought for a moment.

"Could I have a glass of water, please?" Sakura asked, knowing that Shizune would probably lash out at her after asking on the exact second of every minute if she could leave for the last 3 hours.

183 times she had asked. She was counting on a piece of paper.

"I'll go get it," Shizune said as she went out to get some water.

A single phrase ran through Sakura's mind at that point. She blinked with her emerald green eyes at the thought of what Kakashi had said.

_I can hear yours, _was what he had said to her. Sakura began to take deep breaths.

"He could hear all my thoughts? Shimette!" Sakura muttered to herself.

It meant that he knew what she would say next, or do in that case.

And worse, her thoughts weren't really for Kakashi to hear, or know.

"Sakura?" Shizune asked. Sakura tried to calm down but that didn't particularly work.

Shizune rushed to find the oxygen mask that Sakura had thrown off of her earlier.

Did Sakura mention that Naruto and Anko were in for a rough morning from the copy ninja?

**Lol. **

**This one is short and LATE too.**

**Gomenasai!!**

**Review please!!!**

**Asami**


	7. Chapter 7 : Confusing Conversations

**First, I would like to say thank you to AnimeSniper, Belizma-chan, DarkAngelXF, AmayaHyuga, Kickxassxmonkey, Rangerette, ShipperTrish, Yukilover3, blueflame87, elemental66, familyguyfreak, paige-sakura, sAnDgIrL02026, cloudydreams4, thaihinata, Kakashigirl, Frog Lady-obaachan, Mateba, the rose has thorns, animegirl, Naruto-ddrchamp, calinda, Tekii no aru tenshi, Ozz!e Osb0urne and MsLCloud. You have either favourited or reviewed my s****tory and it makes me happy!!!! **

**And onto the chapter!!**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 7 – ****Confusing conversations**

The secret couldn't be kept from Tsunade for long.

Sakura in hospital. Someone was in trouble.

Lucky for Sakura, she got the least of it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Anko and Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's desk, each looking equally guilty.

As for Kakashi, he sat in the corner, listening to not only the words being spoken, but his own thoughts and the rapid thoughts of Sakura, which was giving him a migraine.

"What the hell happened?" The fifth Hokage growled.

"It was Halloween and-"

"I know it was Halloween. I had five year olds knocking on my office door half the night. What happened to Sakura?" Tsunade asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm not the medic. I was wasted so how should I know?" Anko asked. Kakashi almost growled but held it in.

"That's no excuse, Anko. You can't get a village out of a war because they are all wasted," Tsunade said, using Anko's words against her.

"I know that. But the whole village isn't going to be wasted at once, is it? And what kind of war is held on Halloween?" Anko asked.

"I know it was your birthday a few days ago, but I really think you should remember what happened to Sakura," Tsunade said as Anko shrugged.

"She drank some weird alcohol thing. I don't know what it was, but Anko just gave us it. I guess that Sakura-chan's body couldn't handle it. I know my thoughts were all over the place," Naruto explained.

"What?" Tsunade asked, looking at the blonde ninja.

"It was a black bottle or something. It was strong too," Naruto said.

"At least you can remember, Naruto," Tsunade smiled, although she was disappointed at the blonde shinobi. After all, she had been over the fact minors weren't aloud to drink alcohol until the come of age, and for them, they didn't have long, a year at most.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kakashi sighed.

Training had been cancelled…_again_… due to Sakura being in hospital and Naruto and Anko stuck on a mission with some drunk old man.

By the way, the mission was D rank, and _not _with Tazuna.

The drunk man was an old friend of Kakashi's father, but after Sakumo Hatake's seppuku incident, the drunk man had become disorderly and hated by most people. He treated them like they were his ground that he would walk over.

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone for a little longer this morning. It was past noon before his eyes even flickered from the memorial.

Yugao just watched. She had gotten back from her mission about an hour earlier and Kakashi hadn't moved.

"Kakashi-sempai?" Yugao asked as she came over looking at his distorted gaze.

"Mm?" He asked as he looked at the Memorial still.

"Why… why are you like this today? Usually you will look at me," Yugao said as she tried to look at his face.

"I… I can't," Kakashi replied. Yugao raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-wha… what?" She asked, "Why?"

"Today's just not a day I should be here,"

"Huh?"

"I just… it's fine," Kakashi said, trying to reassure Yugao, "I'm fine and no different than usual."

Yugao didn't believe him.

"Kakashi, you're never at the grave site on this day in all years that I have seen you here almost everyday. Why today?"

"I don't know. I just thought I should this year,"

"Why? Why don't you come here ever on this day?"

"Because I usually get a assigned to a mission on this day every year so I am out of Konoha," Kakashi replied, "It's the first time in almost 23 years I haven't been given a mission on the day after Halloween."

"I don't understand you Kakashi-sempai. You aren't speaking any sense at all," Yugao replied.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kakashi ignored the sound of talking around him.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival!" Gai said, earning a grunt from Kakashi, "Why are you looking so old today? We should still be filled with youth!"

"I don't know. Maybe its just a bad day today," Kakashi replied as he tried to move past.

"I have a random fact for you today, Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed. Kakashi just tried to keep moving.

Gai did his 'nice guy' pose before he began his unimportant fact, "Today is the day that Harmony, a famous singer of the Fire Country died, 26 years ago."

"Why do they call her 'of the Fire Country' when she was raised in Suna?" Kakashi asked guy, "Maybe it was time you got your facts right." Gai gave Kakashi a weird look.

Kakashi definitely was _not _himself today.

"And how do you know that, Kakashi?"

"Because I know everything there is to know about _Harmony_," Kakashi replied.

"Really? Were you a secret fan of her music like most of Konoha?"

"Not really,"

"I bet you don't know what her first ever album was called! I'll give you a hint, it has the same name as a Hyuuga,"

"Hinata, or facing toward the sun,"

"You're good," Gai admitted. He thought for a moment.

"How many children did she have?"

"A son,"

"How did she die?"

"Enemy village raid on the border of the Fire Country. The train carriage she was in was derailed and fell down a cliff ledge. She, and her producer were found a kilometer from the nearest town,"

"You do know everything," Gai said, taking a moment to check the facts over in his head.

He smiled as a thought came to his head. "What was the name of the man she married and did he have a title?" Gai asked. He couldn't really answer if it was right or wrong since he didn't know, but he thought he might give it a try.

"Does it really matter how much I know about a dead musician?"

"So you don't know?" Gai asked, smiling in triumph.

"_Harmony, _also known by the first name of Emi, was engaged to Konoha no shiroi kiba, Konoha's white fang, also known as Sakumo _Hatake,"_ Kakashi replied and Gai shut his mouth for the first time in years.

A miracle to the Naruto universe had finally happened.

Maito Gai was **SPEECHLESS.**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**I made up Harmony/Emi Hatake for a fanfiction which I haven't posted up here. But yeah, I like my theories.**

**We don't know Kakashi's mum, so I made her –grins-**

**Anyway, that's the only mention of an OC in the story I hope. Please don't kill me!**

**I'm sorry It's late, but I was busy and I made it longer than usual!!!**

**Asami**


	8. Chapter 8 : Escape

Wow… 38 reviews. This is amazing! I never expected so many, considering my next best is 14 for a story with one less chapter. But then again, I'm going to re-write that soon. Because it doesn't make all too much sense.

**ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 8 - Escape**

Sakura laid in her hospital bed, staring out the window at the green grass and sakura trees.

There were children playing, new mothers nursing their children and friends and families visiting their sick relatives.

But Sakura was alone.

_**You deserve it,**_ Shannaro said in her head. Shannaro was usually portrayed as the Inner Sakura or Sakura's other… _darker _side.

"No I don't," Sakura muttered as she pulled the white sheets over her body and rolled over to look at the ceiling.

_**Oh, come on, Sakura. You got yourself into this mess in the first place, **_Shannaro replied.

"So. I just want to be the one helping people who are sick, not the sick one myself," Sakura murmured as she tried to close her eyes to rest.

_**Well-done Sakura. You failed that, **_Shannaro teased.

"Will you just shut up," Sakura ordered almost silently as she rolled over toward the wall again and curled up to sleep, but found herself caught in all her cords.

_**That worked. You're such a drama queen Sakura. At least try and act responsible if you don't want to be caught up in the consequences, **_Shannaro told her as Sakura tried to pull at the cables so they would detangle.

After numerous tries at untangling the now massive mess, Sakura came to the conclusion they weren't going to come undone while connected to both her and the numerous machines or drips.

Gently, but quickly, just like she would to a patient, she pulled the cables from her arms, feeling how much pain filled her arms.

Usually they had anastatic or didn't have to watch it being pulled out, but that wasn't an option for Sakura.

The cords were out and untangled.

But Sakura was faced with an option. One she would consider.

She was free.

No cords or cables to keep her secured to her bed, nothing.

Sakura smirked at the opportunity.

"Finally. My luck is changing!" Sakura said as she pulled the blankets off, changing into her clothes.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

About 10 minutes later, Shizune was on her usual rounds.

"Yes, Toyoda-san. I will be back after I finish my rounds with today's paper. I have one more patient to check on," Shizune said, faking a pleasant smile.

She closed the door behind her and sighed. She didn't particularly dislike Toyoda, but he was elderly and was in the hospital every second day after doing something… stupid.

Shizune gently knocked on Sakura's door, turning the door handle quietly.

At first, it didn't bother Shizune that there was a figure in the bed with the sheet over its head.

But it did when she noticed the heart rate monitor's sound was turned off and it said that there was no pulse.

Shizune pulled the sheets off the bed, noticing that it was only a pile of well shaped pillows and blankets.

"Damn the fact she knows where all the spare blankets and pillows are in the rooms," Shizune cursed as she looked for any trace of where Sakura might have gone.

A wave of panic came over Shizune.

Sakura wasn't ready yet to be moving around outside again.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

That's it for today.

Getting short again today.

Sorry!

Until tomorrow, BYE!!!

Review please or the update won't be as regular

Asami!


	9. Chapter 9 : Finding you

I don't think I'm getting enough reviews… and I'm REALLY disappointed with the amount I got for the previous chapter.

Maybe I should put a limit for how many reviews I need to get on each chapter before I put up the next one.

**Heh.**

**  
I might just do that.**

**But for now, Here is the next chapter. **

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 9 – Finding you**

Naruto felt it.

Even Kakashi who had returned to the room had seemed to notice it too.

The bad feeling drifting through the air, though Anko and Tsunade didn't seem to notice.

For a few seconds they were silent, waiting for something to go wrong.

Kakashi quietly began to start counting down.

Five 

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

_What is he doing? _Tsunade thought.

Four 

Naruto realized what was happening.

Three 

Anko turned to look at the masked ninja.

Two 

Tsunade stood up at her desk.

"Kakashi Ha-"

"One**,"**Kakashi interrupted her just before the door slammed open. Shizune's body screamed in panic.

"Tsunade-sama!" She said, panting. Who put the hospital on the other side of Konoha?

Tsunade felt her heart skip a beat.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Sa-Sakura-san!" Shizune said as she gathered her breath, "She disappeared from her room!"

Tsunade collapsed back in her seat.

"She what?" Naruto cried.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sakura felt like she was about to collapse.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left, _She thought, but it was too late now.

At least she had stumbled into her apartment, or so she thought.

Living a few doors from Naruto had its benefits, and disadvantages.

It didn't click to her misty mind that the apartment was the messier counterpart instead of her clean and neat one. Ramen cups everywhere, his pet plant dead in the corner. At least when Sakura was having a messy day, at least she'd put her dirty dishes and rubbish near the kitchen sink, instead of the _bathroom_sink.

_Where are you, Sakura? _ Kakashi's thought came through to Sakura.

Sakura blinked trying to focus her vision as she turned to try and see if Kakashi was near her.

She heard knocking at another persons' apartment, actually her own real apartment.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, "Sakura-chaaan!"

"Na-Naruto," Sakura said dizzily, her voice only loud enough Naruto would barely hear it. After a few moments, it went quiet. It seemed that Naruto had left, thinking that she wasn't here.

_Sakura?_Kakashi's thought rang through her mind, _where are you?_

_I'm… I'm at home, _Sakura thought, leaning on a wooden table.

A few minutes later, Kakashi was there, checking in her real apartment before knocking on Naruto's.

By this stage, Sakura was on the floor, collapsed as she tried to continue breathing.

It was only then she came to the conclusion it wasn't a good idea to leave a hospital while she was being pumped with medication for two reasons, one: to remove the alcohol and it's symptoms from her systems and two: so she wouldn't pass out and struggle to breathe like she was know.

_Note to self, just stay in the hospital, _Sakura thought as she felt gloved hands gently wrap around her. She felt her body being gently lifted as she met a familiar face.

"Sakura, next time you run from the hospital, make it to your apartment, not Naruto's," Kakashi smiled as he brushed the hair from Sakura's face and Sakura smirked.

"Sorry sensei," She coughed out.

"Just hang on while I get you back to Tsunade," Kakashi said as he tried to not hurt Sakura anymore because any loss of breath could be deadly for the pink haired kunoichi.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Hmm… definitely not enough reviews. –sigh-**

**Ok, here's the deal. **

**You give me 10 or more reviews (I've had 8 before so it shouldn't be hard with 12 alerts and everyone else who reads the story!) **

**And in exchange, I'll make the next chapter longer. Deal?**

**Thought so.**

**Asami**


	10. Chapter 10 : Battered,Bruised and Broken

**7 reviews.**

**I'll let you off, this time only.**

**I am serious. I want those reviews.**

**Here is a peak at how much I will write if you give me lots of reviews.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10 – Battered, bruised and broken

Sakura was stable and that had been a relief to the Godaime Hokage.

"Shizune," Tsunade said, just as Shizune reached for the door.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked in return, turning to the young looking Hokage.

"Just… Never mind. Make sure Sakura is alright," Tsunade said, brushing off her own thoughts.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama,"

Tsunade decided it was about time to actually clean up her filing cabinet, also known as the three large shelves that cover over the walls in a 9x10m room. Though it was now a cupboard designated to papers and scrolls from the foundation of Konoha.

"This will take a while," Tsunade sighed as she double-checked there was no sake left in her yellow bottle. Seeing there was none, she looked around to see the piles of paper and scrolls, probably with something over 2000 sheets and scrolls amongst it that needed to be sorted, yet alone what actually occupied the shelves and needed to be re-organized.

With a flick of her blonde hair, she got to work, sorting citizens from ninja, the living from the dead and the clans from normal families.

Once that was sorted, which surprisingly didn't take long, she searched the scrolls, separating ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and forbidden jutsus and everything else.

Upon starting the tedious task of sorting the files now into alphabetical order, she noticed a letter like scroll, held with some sort of rope that held no sort of information concerning what it was about on the outside.

It wasn't even colour coded like the jutsu scrolls on the ends!

_Kami save the earth, the Sarutobi-sensei forgot one! _Tsunade thought jokingly, but she knew that it was probably a new scroll from her reign as Hokage that she had ignored and Shizune missed.

It had been hidden in the corner for one.

An audible sigh promptly introduced her to what looked like a boring ninja report about the leaf ninja in the sand village under raid, many, many years ago.

Opening the scroll, she came across that it was in fact a letter, concerning an unknown person, as it wasn't addressed on the scroll about what had been happening on _Suna's_side of the war.

Tsunade decided to read the letter aloud to double check that it was right what she was reading.

'_I don't seem to remember why Sunagakure asks so much of only our clan. But that is not our fault._

_As of today, you and I are the only remaining members of our clan._

_You are lucky to now be a citizen of Konohagakure, imotosan._

_Suna is now sending in general public to fight, due to the lack of ninja._

_The third would have never wanted this. _

_Due to our clan's unique ability with drugs and medications, our clan, aka me, have been told by the elders to make a drug of some sort to link the thoughts of two designated people._

_19 days I have been working on it, and I'm beginning to see temporary success,'_

Tsunade stopped herself and blinked.

_The Nara clan? No. They were always Konoha, _Tsunade thought, "What is this?!"

To her, it looked like some sort of sick forbidden jutsu in the making.

But reading through the long scroll. And by long, she had to curl up the other end because it had messages between the two people that seemed to run for the whole 10-metre scroll.

But at the bottom, Tsunade realized there was a signature.

'_To my younger sister,_

_Signed, Shibata Takahiro.'_

It dawned on Tsunade who the person writing the letters was.

Despite him being an enemy, she knew that he was related to the last of the Shibata clan, though the lone survivor didn't carry the name.

_"Tsunade," An all too familiar voice said from behind her, looking over her shoulder._

_"Ji-Jiraiya?" Tsunade said as she turned around._

_"You look worried about something," Jiraiya stated and Tsunade sighed._

_"I think someone has discovered the secrets behind Emi-chan's clan," Jiraiya took a moment to remember, though it was still a blurry image of her._

_"Who?"_

Kakashi sighed awakening Tsunade from her day dream.

"You're awake now. Good," Kakashi sighed.

"I know you don't like having anything to do with your extended family but… I think you should have this and keep it safe," Tsunade said, handing Kakashi several small files and scrolls.

"Hm? I thought my father's files were cleaned out long ago," Kakashi said as he took the file.

Tsunade was one of the few people Kakashi at least _mildly_opened up to, considering he had known her even when his parents were alive, thus meaning she was more like his older sister or aunty.

His parents, Tsunade and Jiraiya had been close, despite the fact that his mother wasn't a ninja.

"Yes, well… your mother's files, the ones in Konoha tell us further about the clan she belonged to, though she was almost the last. The file is of Takahi-"

"I don't want it," Kakashi said abruptly putting the files back on the desk, ready to leave.

"But Kakashi, I-"

"Takahiro was an S-class criminal, addicted to creating drugs that change peoples lives for the worst. As soon as Suna banned any research on the items of torture and mind control, he fled to a place he worked on them until he killed himself while trying to make some crazy idea he had. I know who he is," Kakashi reassured Tsunade, "and I refuse to say I have any relation to him."

"Just read them over once. They could lead _you,_Kakashi Hatake, to insanity,"

"That's great. I might after I finish Icha Icha tactics again,"

"Kakashi, I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't think it was important," Tsunade explained, but Kakashi seemed oblivious to the concern that coated each word that left Tsunade's red lips.

"I don't care if Takahiro is my uncle or long lost friend. He doesn't deserve any respect for what he's done, even while he's dead," Kakashi sighed, "and none is coming from me."

"Kakashi," Tsunade sighed audibly with a slight chuckle in her voice and a small smile started creeping up on her, "It's unbelievable how much you're like Sakumo Hatake sometimes."

Kakashi took the papers and left.

Tsunade had a smug smile as she looked over her newest pile of forms.

Another sigh brought her to the realization that the papers weren't going to read themselves and Shizune didn't have time to clean up after her.

Besides, if she finished early, that meant she could get to the store before it closed to get some more sake.

Sakura woke to the beeping of her heart rate monitor and the sound of turning pages.

"Morning, Sakura," Kakashi smiled, flicking through the white pages of his favourite novel.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura tried to say but she realized that something was down her throat, muffling it.

She felt her throat tighten and her gag reflex kick in.

Being a medical ninja, she knew she had to relax or she'd choke on what had kept her alive.

Shizune gently injected a muscle relaxant to relax her throat further. Shizune gently pulled the intubation tube from Sakura's throat, giving a sigh or relief that Sakura was still alive.

"You're alright now. In a few days, we'll try to have you ready to leave, but you have to co-operate," Shizune explained, " We started lessening all your doses of medication, letting what's already there-"

"So they don't affect me anymore, right?" Sakura choked out, "I am a medical ninja Shizune-san."

This caused Shizune to smile.

"I know that," Shizune said, "Sometimes the drugs cause temporary amnesia so I was making sure."

Kakashi closed his book, snapping the pages together and put it on the table so he could gather the papers that had scattered over the floor around his feet.

"I should go. Naruto and Anko will be back soon with Shichiro-jii," Kakashi said, "He's enough of a pain to the people he knows, yet alone those he doesn't." Kakashi smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're okay, Sakura," He said as he put a hand on hers to comfort her.

Kakashi stood, ready to leave as he made his way out, but to be stopped but a soft hand grabbing his wrist.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, looking directly into her jade eyes. Something about them was entrancing. She looked beautiful, even though she was laying in a hospital bed. The light from the window seemed to catch every good feature that she had, but to Kakashi, she was fine the way she was. According to Kakashi, she should have let the forehead thing go years ago. Kakashi had to put up with people call him old when he was 9 because his hair was silver, like a lot of the other chunins' grandparents probably would have.

Sakura smiled kindly with the signs of exhaustion still present, "Thank you."

"No problem," Kakashi said and Sakura let go. Kakashi went to leave and stood at the door. "You do know that if you try and escape again, I might not make it to you in time," Kakashi said as he remembered the papers in his hands.

"I know. It was stupid," Sakura muttered prior to her starting to cough, but it stopped quickly.

"As long as you know that," Kakashi said before to his face softened, "Take care of yourself. Ja ne!"

Kakashi disappeared in swirl of wind and leaves.

Thank you, Kakashi-sensei…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Seeeeee? It's LONGER.**

**So cute…**

**More Kakashi and Sakura fluff coming up!**

**So, now you know, I NEED reviews.**

**Dead serious here. Can't you see the dead monkey? 0(x.x)0**

**Don't worry, I didn't kill it.**

**Until next time,**

**Asami.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Cold Sweat

**It's not working.**

**-sigh-**

**WHY WON'T I GET YOU ALL TO REVIEW?! **

**Sorry about that…. Sugar high…**

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I had performances, assignments and many other things I had to do... -sigh-**

**At least I had the weekend to write a REALLY long chapter for you all -smiles-**

**I got a flute which is added to my list of playable instruments and have literally been constantly practicing... from about 4:30 Friday until... I can't really say when since I probably stopped to get the air back in my lungs while writing this... but yeah. I've been practicing a lot. (I know Frog Lady will be rolling her eyes at this and wondering how I actually got the rest of my assignments done)**

**Oh, and I had to visit the hospital several times. **

**Hospitals + Asami Asami going insane. Don't ask ;P**

**Despite that, I really just wanted to get at least this chapter up to tease you a bit. **

**There are spoilers. All my stories are up to date with what I know when I write them.**

**Just a word of warning!**

**-pokes out tongue-**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 11 – Cold sweat**

Sakura sighed.

A few days in hospital had caused her extreme boredom, despite the fact she slept through most of it.

One problem with that though.

One of the drugs had given her whacked up dreams.

EXTREMELY WHACKED UP DREAMS.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kakashi flipped through the pages of his novel, reading through it _again_.

_It's unbelievable how much you're like Sakumo Hatake sometimes, _Tsunade's voice rang through Kakashi's head.

It reminded him of exactly how much Tsunade tried to help Kakashi, rather than put him into trouble.

Grabbling the files he got from Tsunade, he gathered it was actually worth scanning through the flies just in case.

Reading through the pages, he found it rather boring for a while.

But it ended quickly.

"Wait…what?" Kakashi asked aloud, staring at the page.

'_When someone has the drink in their systems, _

_their thoughts will be connected with the heir to the Shibata clan.'_

Kakashi was well aware of the rules of the Shibata clan. It was something taught in the academy when he was 5, but that period of time was over after the conspiracy that the Shibata clan consisted of only those that were pure evil.

Completely untrue. MOST were pure evil.

First law of the clan – the heir of the clan cannot become leader until the elders of the family approve them.

Problem 1 – they were all dead.

Problem 2 – even if they were alive, they disappeared from Suna YEARS ago.

Considering this, Kakashi sighed audibly in frustration.

It explained _exactly _what was happening between Kakashi and his student.

He didn't want any connection to his mother's former clan, but now he was stuck with it until either he or Sakura died.

But it raised another question.

Exactly who spiked Sakura's drink?

And more importantly, how did they know a Shibata clan secret?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sakura lay down on her couch, exhausted already.

Just moving from the hospital to her apartment was tiring when she hadn't moved for a while.

Her eyes quickly closed over, falling into a deep sleep.

_The cold breeze made her shiver. Swirling leaves had surrounded her before she looked around the snowy fields._

"_Hatake-sama," A voice behind her said. She turned and looked around her shoulder. "We are about a day from Amegakure and we are traveling across the border of Kaze no kuni," The voice continued to say._

"_Very well," a female voice said from beside her. Sakura turned to look at the woman._

_She was gorgeous. _

_Long slender arms and legs, perfectly curved hips and breasts and a kind smile about her._

_Her eyes were a deep onyx colour and her hair matched it. _

"_Haruno-san, how is your daughter? It was her birthday a few weeks ago, wasn't it?" The female replied._

"_Just fine. She's really growing up now. Nine years old already! I can't believe how fast it's gone,"_

"_I know, I know! I feel the same way. Besides that, I remember when Noriko used to hug around my knee asking for me to pick her up. She was so small then," the first female replied. _

_It took Sakura a long time, but she finally realized that the voice was coming from where she was sitting. The exact spot._

"_What about your son? I heard his birthday is coming up soon," _

"_I know. I can't believe his has come so soon too. Six years old. Geez. I can't believe it," The first woman said._

"_Uh, Emi-sama, he can't be six, can he? I mean, he looks the same age as Noriko and isn't he taking the chunin exams? That's what I've heard."_

"_Kana-san! I told you not to call me Emi-sama! Just Emi. I don't want to be revered by everybody!" The first lady, named Emi smiled._

"_Gomen, Emi-san! I guess it just reminds me that you're a celebrity," Kana Haruno, who Sakura soon realized was her grandmother when her grandmother was only in her late 20's replied._

_Getting up, she realized she was like a ghost, unseen by anyone._

"_I guess. It's probably one of the few downfalls of this job. I was already away enough when I was only modeling," Emi said, her voice sounding somewhat sad._

"_But do you trust Kakashi-chan enough to actually escort you, Emi-san?" Kana asked, out of the blue._

"_When he's a little older. He's still young and he has a long way to go yet," Emi replied with a smile, "He's teammates are so sweet."_

"_Really? Noriko decided she never wanted to be a ninja. It just didn't phase her at all. But she wouldn't mind working as a nurse. That way she could still help people," Kana laughed, "You'd think that she'd want to be a medical ninja."_

"_I think the fact Sakumo is a ninja - under such a high class none the less – had just made the decision so much easier for Kakashi-chan. I never expected Kakashi-chan to graduate at 5 years old. They call him now a legacy!" Emi chuckled, "But it also worries me that he'll get hurt in some sort of war. If anything were to happen to any of our family, Kakashi would be in pieces."_

"_Touch wood,"_

"_What?" _

"_You don't know what touch wood is?"_

"_No… why?"_

"_It's an old saying that's been in Konoha for years! It's like a way that you prevent it from happening. Like when you say something won't happen and it does. It supposedly stops it. But if you wait, then you have to leave it to fate to decide," Kana remarked._

"_You seem to forget I was born and raised in Suna," Emi said, "Everyone does."_

"_You have a point," Kana said, "But it's hard when you became famous while you lived in Konoha. I met you on the day you came from Suna."_

"_Yes. I was completely lost and you were talking to Sakumo. You seemed to have lost something and couldn't find it. By the end of it, we had dug up most of Konoha!" Emi remembered, "It was very amusing. We even had Tsunade-hime join us. A great way to celebrate the fact we were still young."_

"_We're still young now, Emi-san! As long as you feel young, that's what you'll be! Even the elders could be young if they felt they were!" Kana replied, "Besides, 25 isn't that old! You look beautiful and you're a mother! I wouldn't believe you were if I found you walking down the street."_

_Emi smiled._

"_Thanks, Kana-chan," She said thankfully._

_A crash shook the train as they felt the train sway violently._

_Fire lit up the opposite end of the carriage and Kana panicked. _

"_Emi-san! We have to get you out!" Kana squealed._

"_No! Help the others first. Start with the injured and try get people to help you!" _

_After about half an hour of gathering people and getting them out of the train carriage which had been de-attached from the train, they came to the conclusion, 12 were dead, 7 were injured and 17 were fine. _

"_Emi-san, you should sit down and let me look at your burns," Kana instructed._

"_No, no! Ichiro!" Emi called, the man from earlier coming to her side._

"_Yes, Hatake-sama?"_

"_Come with me to the nearest village in Suna. I know Suna like the back of my hand," Emi instructed, "Kana, you'll be alright here, won't you?" _

"_You're not thinking of-"_

"_We need help. Besides, I have Ichiro coming with me. Just help these people, alright?" Emi said sternly._

_It took a while for Kana to give up._

"_Fine. But be careful," Kana instructed, looking at what she could see of Emi's and Ichiro's burns and they could kill them if they exhausted themselves too much. _

_About a kilometer from the nearest village, Ichiro collapsed._

"_Ichiro-kun!" Emi said as she got down to his side, collapsing to her knees._

_She felt for a pulse but she couldn't feel one. _

_Trying to get up, her feet refused to move. It was like they were frozen. _

_Now Emi was panicking. "HELP US!!! PLEASE, SOMEBODY! HELP!!" Emi screamed._

_But there was no reply._

_She felt her body grow weak and her eyes start to droop. "I won't die here! I need to get home," Emi puffed, trying to keep warm in the frozen snow. _

_  
Despite being Suna, near the border to the rain country, it would snow in the winter. _

_Emi collapsed, pulling her layers of clothing around her to try keep warm. "He-Help!" She cried, tears starting to flow from her eyes, "Sakumo! Kakashi-chan! Oniisan!" _

Sakura's chest heaved as she felt her body struggle for air.

Even so, she didn't wake from her slumber.

Her body was curled up and shaking though it was mid summer.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kakashi felt very uptight and concerned.

He felt like something was happening, like someone from his team was being injured extensively.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to realize whose feelings he felt.

Taking a few seconds to wake up from his groggy and almost asleep state, he went to find the files that he had lost. It took a few minutes for Kakashi to wall down the hall and figure out where he kept the files Tsunade gave him.

Reading through the pages again, he checked for ANYTHING explaining what the fuck was happening to him.

It wasn't the first time something happened due to his dual bloodline which really screwed around inside of him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sakura laid in a restless sleep on her couch, tossing and turning.

A whimper escaped her lips as she tried to cover herself, shivering like she was frozen.

Truth be told, it was the illusion of her dreams. The illusion of being covered in snow, trying to help the two in front of her to stay alive.

But she couldn't. Her hands just went straight through them,

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kakashi sighed, unable to find anything so he just laid down on his bed, closing his eyes over.

It was strange. He was usually haunted by his past, but nothing of the sort.

"_Hello? Sakura, are you alright?" A voice came and Kakashi turned, noticing Sakura was standing near him. But Sakura looked younger. About 12 years or more younger._

_Even younger than the when he met her._

"_Mummy… Mummy, where are you?" Sakura shouted, turning around and looking everywhere with her green eyes. Tears started to form in the young Sakura's eyes._

"_Sakura-chan! Come to Obaasan," The first voice said and Kakashi turned around._

"_Kana-obaasan? Where's kaasan?" Sakura asked. _

"_Okaasan is working, Sakura," Sakura's grandmother said, picking Sakura up and holding her against her chest, "She'll be back tomorrow."_

_Kana brushed Sakura's pink hair from her face and smiled.  
_

"_What about tousan? Where is he?" Sakura asked as Kana carried Sakura into the kitchen and put on the kettle. Kana smiled._

"_He'll be home soon too," Kana said before she noticed Sakura's face, "Hey. The kids at the academy aren't picking on you again, are they?"_

_The little pink haired girl nodded, "Yes, Obaasan." Kana shook her head._

"_You've got to stand up for yourself, Sakura-chan! If you stand up for yourself they'll leave you alone."_

_A male voice came in behind Kakashi before coming to take Sakura from Kana's arms._

"_Daddy!" Sakura smiled, hugging the other man._

"_Mummy might not be home for a long time Sakura. She's sick at the moment and needs to stay in the hospital," Her father said gently before he looked at Kana._

"_What?" Kana mouthed to Sakura's father._

"_Noriko is almost dead," Sakura's father murmured back, looking distraught._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes though she was sleeping.

"Somebody, help us! Please!" Sakura whimpered in her sleep, tossing and turning restlessly, tears pouring from her eyes.

Warm arms wrapped around her and picked her up, her eyes gently opening.

"Sakura, you're having a nightmare," Kakashi said, shaking her shoulders. He cradled Sakura in his arms, sitting down as he tried to wake her from her agitated sleep.

"_EMI! Please be okay," Another male voice in Sakura's ears shouted, running down the hill almost silently. The only loud thing was the occasional pile of snow rumbling down the slope._

"_Help us," Sakura muttered, trying to get up though she failed miserably. _

"_Hatake-kun!! Ma-Matte kudasai, Hatake-kun!!" A feminine voice quickly followed the other figure. _

"_Emi, please be okay. Talk to me," The first figure said, trying to wake Emi though her lips were blue and her face was pale._

_The other figure showed to be clumsy, falling down the hill and making so much noise it was hard not to notice her boisterous demeanor and red hair._

_And for those who read the manga, you should realize who this energetic red head was, Uzumaki Kushina._

_The teenager was never great on her feet and didn't think about how she acted._

"_Fuck this! I hate the snow. We never had this in the Whirlpool!" Kushina swore, "Sakumo, what are you doing?"_

"_Wake up. Come on. I'm here and Kakashi's waiting at home. It's Kakashi's birthday tomorrow and he's into the third part of the exam. Come on," Sakumo said, pulling off his jacking and wrapping it around her and trying to warm her up._

"_Holy shit!" Kushina screamed, running over to the others fallen in the snow. _

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted in a quiet sense, shaking Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura's green eyes started to open, her head digging into her chest.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura muttered letting her green eyes adjust to the dark.

"You're awake. You were having some sort of nightmare," Kakashi said, brushing Sakura's hair from her face.

Sakura blushed furiously, turning away from Kakashi's eyes.

"S-sensei," She stuttered before Kakashi realized that he still had Sakura in his arms before he let her go. Sakura's blush died down as she got off of Kakashi's lap, sitting beside him.

She felt exhausted, though she had been asleep for hours.

"What was wrong?" Kakashi asked as he looked at her.

Sakura remembered how many times Kakashi's name was spoken.

"It's a long story,"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Wow. It's been a while. But it's a longer chapter in return. Yay!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**

**Asami**


	12. Chapter 12 : November 27 two days late

**Ok. Review thing is not working, so I'm dropping it.**

**But I still want reviews, ok?**

**So yeah. Just to let you know.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 12 – November 27... 2 days late.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes as he woke slowly. He promised Sakura he'd talk to her in the morning, but he seemed to forget the part about going home.

Sakura had fallen asleep almost instantly and was resting against the side of his body, which alarmed Kakashi.

He didn't want anyone else to get under his skin. Not after what happened to everyone else. He may have opened up to Tsunade a little bit, but still held himself shut tight with chains, locks, more chains, volt doors and what ever else he could.

All so he wouldn't suffer the same way again.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're awake, aren't you?" Sakura murmured as she sat up.

"Yes," Kakashi replied as he sighed, still slightly tired.

"You want to know what happened, right?" Sakura asked as she got up and moved to find a light switch. Unluckily for Kakashi, his eyes adjusted to darkness in a split second. It took him 5-10 minutes to adjust to light.

"If you want to wait, it doesn't bother me,"

_Don't lie to me, Kakashi-sensei, _Sakura thought but the words that came from her lips were the opposite, "it's okay."

"I guess you want to know what's happening with the thoughts thing more importantly. Am I right?" Kakashi said and Sakura gave him a look of confusion until she finally remembered. He had already heard every thought of hers for the last, she didn't know how long. Few weeks?

That reminded her. Rock Lee's birthday was coming up.

"Yes. That would be nice," Sakura replied.

Kakashi sighed as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"You could say it's a technique that's created by the Shibata clan from Sun-"

"Aren't they all dead? What does that have to do with what's happening?" Sakura asked.

"Eh," Kakashi said awkwardly, "I guess they are." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Probably the most well known Shibata created a technique to make the heir to the Shibata clan hear another persons thoughts. But for that to work, the person who they wanted to know what they were thinking had to drink some sort of," Kakashi didn't actually know what it was, nor did he care. But it seemed he had to tell Sakura, as she was the victim of what ever had happened.

"You're telling me that someone tried to spike on o my drinks or food somewhere?" Sakura asked, "When I catch them, I will knock them to the moon."

"That's the thing. There is no way that anyone could get a hold o the information,"

"Then how did you-?"

"Tsunade seems to remind me constantly that my mother was one of them," Kakashi sighed. Sakura blinked.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade sighed as she heard Sakura and Kakashi bickering in the hall.

The door opened as Tsunade sighed.

"You asked us to come see you?" Sakura said as she stood inside, Kakashi trying to look like nothing was wrong. Sadly, Sakura's face exclaimed the fact she was annoyed.

"Is something going on? You seem to be arguing more than usual lately," Tsunade asked.

"With him? Never!" Sakura shouted. Kakashi rolled his eye.

_Could she let it go? I swear, _Kakashi thought and Sakura glared at him with the intent of murdering him.

"Jaa, Sakura, I need you to go back to the hospital and help Shizune. It's full to the brim again," Tsunade said. Sakura sighed.

"If it means I'm away from Kakashi, with pleasure," Sakura said, storming out of the office. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" The blonde hokage asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Never mind," Kakashi said, "You called me because?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura felt light headed and strange. Yet again, she leaning against the wall, looking flushed and panting for absolutely no reason.

"Uh, Sakura-san, are you alright?" Shizune asked, noticing that Sakura had slid down the wall and was sitting with her knees bent and her arms leaning on her knees.

Sakura tried to get the air back in her lungs, waving Shizune off.

"I'll be…Just a minute," Sakura struggled to say, her heart racing through her chest.

"Sakura-san," Shizune said, "Come with me. We have a spare bed in another room if you need to rest." Sakura waved her hand as her eyes became blurred.

"No, no! I'll be fine in just another minute," Sakura said, trying to get up. Shizune noticed her going bleach white.

"Sakura-" Shizune said as Sakura struggled to stand upright.

Her eyes were blurred and her hearing was going fuzzy. She couldn't feel her feet, or her hands.

Or anything for that matter.

Just blur.

"Shizune-" Sakura felt her heart racing and her head spin.

"Shizune, do you know where Sakura is? Tsunade is requesting to see her immediately," Ten-ten said, coming into the hospital.

"Well tell her that Sakura is about to pass out on me," Shizune snapped as she grabbed Sakura as she fell, "Scratch that. Tell Tsunade Sakura just did pass out on me."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kakashi sat outside the window of the Hokage office, waiting impatiently. Sakura had tested his patience, considering he couldn't get any thought away from her.

He heard the crash of the door and Ten-ten rushing in.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune wished for me to tell you that Sakura can't speak to you right now-"

"Why the hell not?"

"She just passed out on her,"

"I knew I shouldn't have let her back to work so soon," Tsunade cursed.

"Hm? Did something happen to Sakura?" Ten-ten asked.

"Alcohol poisoning. Or something like it. It was exactly that until this started," Tsunade explained, "She was in hospital herself for a month or so."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura laid with her hand on her forehead.

"Uh… What happened?" Sakura asked as she felt her stomach cramp for like the 20th time that morning.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be working if you're sick, you know," Tsunade said as she tapped the faulty heart monitor before muttering to herself, "Why did we god damn replace these things? The old ones actually worked."

Sakura blinked. She had no idea what old monitors Tsunade meant, considering they were exactly the same as the ones she had always known.

Then it dawned on Sakura. Or more, she remembered.

Tsunade was from the Jurassic Era.

_Tell Tsunade that and she'll bash you through a wall, _Kakashi's voice came through her head.

_Shut up Kakashi, _Sakura said.

"Oh yes, Sakura. Considering it is the 27th today, I just wanted to let you know, Ten-ten was having a surprise party for Lee tonight,"

"Oh, I think she told me that a while ago," Sakura remembered, shaking the thought of what Lee would do after they all did the traditional 'SURPRISE'. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Sakura, you need to take care of yourself. Your timing really is hopeless," Tsunade sighed as she heard footsteps run down the hall. It was obvious whom they belonged to.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto screeched as he slammed open the door. Sakura closed her eyes as the ringing in her head only got worse.

"Naruto! You don't come running through a hospital," Tsunade scolded. It was no use. Naruto was looking at everything to check Sakura was alright, though he didn't understand anything but two words on the forms. Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto, I'm fine. You should –" Sakura stopped mid sentence, "Get out." Naruto looked puzzled. It took Tsunade a few seconds to get where Sakura was getting at.

"What?"

"Get. Out," Sakura said sternly. Naruto feared what Sakura would do next, so he fled. Far, far away. Or more likely to the Hyuuga household.

"Sakura what was that about?" Tsunade said, realizing it wasn't what she was getting at. She thought it was the fact he was filthy. Usually, despite her condition, she would grab the nearest water and throw it at him in that case.

"Because I want to know what is wrong with me," Sakura said as she held her stomach in her hands, "And Naruto would bug me about it for the rest of my life."

"Good point. Well, Kakashi explained the curse/jutsu/spiked drink thing, but it seemed that-" Tsunade couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What?"

"You had a miscarriage,"

"A what?"

"Sakura, you were pregnant," Tsunade said. One, Sakura hadn't slept with anyone lately… other than Neji. That was about 2 weeks before he got with Ten-ten.

That proved a relief for that much. But it hurt to know she lost a child. Even if she didn't know it was there until she lost it.

Scarily enough, she couldn't keep it bottled up inside. That just resulted in Kakashi coming over.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Since I have been sick and had a major writer's block, I am sorry for the late updates.**

**Until I can manage to write enough for a decent chapter, I may be a while. Writer's block kills.**

**But keep your reviews going!!**

**A sneak peek for the next chapter:**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura laid her head back as she held a bottle of sake in her hands.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he tried to take the bottle.

"Everything," Sakura replied. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What? What happened?" he asked as he sat down, putting an arm around her shoulder. Sakura felt tears fill her eyes.

"I can't believe I-"

"Can't believe you did what Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura took another swig of the sake bottle.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it," Sakura said as she put her head on his chest and he brushed the hair tenderly from her face.

"Realize what Sakura?"

"Realize I'm falling in love with you,"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Cliffy!!! Review PLEASE!!!!**

**Asami**


	13. Chapter 13 : The Confession!

**Well I am back! For the curious, I was listening to music by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOUR while writing this.**

**Because they are a Japanese band, they are written in capitals. I am sorry if anyone thought I was shouting!**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed. Ironic that I get more than ten when I stop asking, but hey!**

** I really love the reviews and hope to get many more!**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 13 – The Confession.

**9:45pm**

Sakura held her drink in her hand as she swayed to the music. Ino had given her a slightly concerned look earlier, but Sakura seemed to be brighter.

The dead-set give away? The tears still forming in her eyes.

"Didn't you notice it?" Ino asked, flicking her blonde hair from her exotic kimono. It had all shades of rose, browns, greens and whites all over and had definitely caught some attention. But Ino was always seeking attention like that.

Ten-ten, however, had dressed in a pair of black pants and a short kimono in green. On the other hand, Ten-ten did not look under dressed. The 20 year old, she was beautiful. She had let down her hair and tied up the top half in a long plait. It had gotten about the same amount of attention as Ino without even half of the effort that the blonde had gone to.

"Notice what?" Ten-ten asked as she took a sip of her sake.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted over the loud music, but quiet enough that no one over heard their conversation.

"Oh, what happened to her?" Ten-ten asked inquisitively, "She's been acting strange all night."

"I don't know. It looks like she had been crying for hours before she got here," Ino replied, her blue eyes drifting to find Sakura in the crowd.

"Something bad must have happened," Ten-ten responded as she took another sip of her sake, her brown eyes looking around the room, "How is her father?"

"Still coming to see my father every day. I swear; they bring a new meaning to friends forever, hey?" Ino replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Ten-ten replied, "What about her mother?"

"She's been dead for years,"

"What?!"

"It was before you even met her. Actually, it was a bit after we graduated from the academy," Ino replied, "Anyway, her mother was really sick because of an accident in the hospital."

"That's terrible!"

"I know! Her mother never wanted to really be a medical ninja; she just wanted to help people inside the village that were sick. Then there was some sort of outbreak in the hospital and a lot of people came down with it or something. About 4 years later, she was gone," Ino said with remorse filling every word.

"Oh my god. Was her anniversary lately?" Ten-ten asked. Ino shook her head.

"I doubt that has anything to do with why Sakura was crying," Ino replied.

Ten-ten pondered on the thought. "What about any pets?"

"None," Ino replied, "Nobody could have died. No one is sick either. I even saw her grandmother in our shop this morning."

"Ah. Then did she get hurt?"

"I don't know," Ino responded, "I have no idea but Sakura isn't one to cry over injuries."

"Good point," Ten-ten replied, "Wasn't she in hospital a few weeks ago or something?"

"Yeah. Alcohol poisoning. She was really sick. But I saw her the other day. She looked fine except she had cracked it at Kakashi," Ino replied.

"Really? Sakura isn't someone who would lash out at Kakashi, would she?"

"No. I wouldn't think so," Ino said as she thought about it.

Lee gently worked his way through the crowd. Though he kept his bowl cut, he had ditched the green suit unless he was training or just walking about, wasting time (though he never wasted time anyway). Instead of his green suit, he wore black pants that were the darkest black you had ever seen and a white shirt with a green singlet underneath. He couldn't ditch green altogether, but it was a start.

The most admirable thing about Lee was how he had changed. He was no longer able to be called 'the mini Gai' since Lee had surpassed Gai, not only in his taijutsu, but also in his personality. He didn't boast about youth all the time as he had become mature and had realized that sometimes, it was too hard to be youthful. And it seemed one of these times was upon Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, can I see you for a moment?" Lee asked as he saw Hinata leave to go to the ladies' room.

"Sure, Lee-kun," Sakura replied, following Lee. She fixed the back of her red kimono as she walked as she felt it coming loose.

It was short and she had had it for a while, but it had been a gift from Lee himself when she turned 19 so she put black ¾ pants on underneath and had worn dashing red heels to match.

"Sakura-chan, is anything bothering you?" Lee asked as he looked at her in the eye. Sakura was shocked.

"Wh-Why would you say that, Lee-kun?" Sakura stuttered, noticing how serious Lee looked. Lee frowned with a sigh.

"You just look like you've had a really hard day," he replied.

"Oh," Sakura said, thankful that it wasn't anything serious like she looked pale or something.

"You do know that no one can always be happy. It's like a balance that you need. Everyone needs some down time every once in a while or we just explode and can't control anything we do," Lee explained to Sakura, "That's why I want you to go home and rest so I can see you smile genuinely tomorrow. You look like you really just need to sit down and sort something out."

Sakura was dumbfounded. Surely this wasn't the same Rock Lee that Sakura had known when she was twelve. No. This Rock Lee was more mature and had finally grown into a man. As unlikely it had seemed.

"No, no, no! I'm fine, really!" Sakura exclaimed, her green eyes wide in shock.

"There is no need to lie, Sakura-chan! If you feel that this is getting too much, go home. Just promise me that you will be smiling and being youthful again tomorrow, okay?" Lee said to Sakura, pulling her chin gently to make her look deep into his eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but notice that Lee was much more than just a man. He was compassionate. He was kind. But most of all, he was Rock Lee, the handsome devil of the leaf village.

And at the moment, that name was now an understatement, no matter how he ridiculously ugly he looked in his green latex suit.

Sakura felt Lee wipe her eyes as she felt tears form in them again. "Thank you, Lee-kun," she said, a small smile breaking through her sadness.

Lee smiled too. "It was my pleasure, Sakura-chan," he replied.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**11:59pm**

Sakura sat in her own home. She had seen her neighbors leave earlier that day, and that left only her and Naruto in the building.

And it was extremely unlikely Naruto would be home yet.

Thus, she only had one oil lamp alight and her music on as she tried to drown out her thoughts. Her body was curled up, trying to sleep. But it wasn't helping. Her green orbs just kept flickering while she looked at the flame of the lamp.

What puzzled her more was the fact, the only person she could think about, was Kakashi. Like, "What would Kakashi do if he was in my position?"; Or "What is Kakashi doing now?"

Her answer came to her for the second question easy: reading. She didn't notice the looming figure just outside her window. He had been standing there for a while, watching her toss and turn as she tried to sleep. But even so, he hadn't done anything to help her.

For once, he didn't know what to do.

Sakura took the bottle of sake from beside her and drank half of it, hoping that would brighten her up a bit so she could sleep without the thoughts running through her head all night. "It doesn't work Sakura," Kakashi's voice came in finally.

Sakura sighed. As hard as it was to believe to even herself, she really didn't want to talk to her former sensei. "How would you know?" she replied as she felt Kakashi sit beside her. Heat was almost beaming from him since Sakura was so cold.

"I've tried," Kakashi admitted. They sat in silence, the music of the radio just floating through the apartment although it did no justice anyway. Sakura laid her head back as she held a bottle of sake in her hands. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he tried to take the bottle.

"Everything," Sakura replied. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What? What happened?" he asked as he sat down, putting an arm around her shoulder. Sakura felt tears fill her eyes.

"I can't believe I-"

"Can't believe you did what, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura took another swig of the sake bottle.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it," Sakura said as she put her head on his chest and he brushed the hair tenderly from her face.

"Realize what, Sakura?"

"Realize I'm falling in love with you," Sakura sighed, taking her head from Kakashi's chest and leaning against the wall.

Kakashi blinked as he stared at her. He could tell she couldn't think straight and her eyes were wandering. "You really are sick, aren't you?"

"Is it that foreign for someone to tell you they are falling in love with you, Kakashi?" Sakura asked, looking at him with her dead eyes. Kakashi inwardly shuddered, unable to realize what was going on inside her mind although a lot of it was in his too.

"No, no. Fan-girls chase me telling me that every day," Kakashi replied as he sat back, "But only one person before you has said it and meant it before."

"Oh?" Sakura asked, "That makes me feel special."

"But that was a long time ago," Kakashi sighed as he waved the memories of the people he cared for most from his head, "You should get some sleep Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, all of your friends call you that; why can't I?" Kakashi asked. Sakura shrugged.

They sat there, Sakura gently laying her head on Kakashi's shoulder again._Strangely enough, I think I'm falling in love with Sakura too, _Kakashi thought, forgetting the little annoyance in his head. His thoughts backtracked though saying that it was definitely the start of something, but it wasn't anything serious as of yet. Or would be for a while.

"I thought you'd say something like that," Sakura teased as she rolled her eyes. Kakashi felt like slapping his forehead. Nothing was safe from Sakura anymore.

With an audible sigh, the pair fell asleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**7am, somewhere in Suna. **

Gaara sighed as he brushed the sand from his black clothes. He could see Temari chuckling in the corner which was strange for this time in the morning.

Nevertheless, Temari's black yukata was still untidy as it usually was at this time in the morning. But that was because, as the Kazekage's sister, she was like a personal assistant to him. And another point being she could travel to Konoha all the time to see their friends over there thanks to being the ambassador for Suna.

"What are you laughing at?" Gaara asked as he sat at his desk. Noticing a message from Konoha in Temari's hands, he put one hand out as he grabbed a brush and some ink, ready to start a hard day of paper work again. Temari stood up and walked over to Gaara and put the pages in his hand. Unraveling the scroll and having a quick scan through it, Gaara even found he himself having a chuckle. Tsunade's handwriting was messy and the message seemed pointless since it was so short until it came to the final line, explaining why she had actually sent the message.

_Konnichiwa, Gaara-sama,_

_Recently, I have been made aware that someone in my village has been creating a problem for two of my top ninja. This problem is ratting out all of their thoughts and in sending them to the point they WILL kill each other._

_This is no joke. My ninja are attempting to kill each other over this… situation._

_The issue is- someone in Konoha has come across the secrets of an old Suna clan, the Shibata clan. If I could possibly obtain these files, it would be helpful so I could trying and fix the problem._

_Thank you, _

_Tsunade._

Gaara lifted his eyes to Temari. "Guess what?"

"You're sending me to Konoha with the files,"

"Bingo," Gaara replied and Temari crossed her arms and inspected Gaara's face. It was completely unlike Gaara to speak like that, and to laugh at a message from the infamous Hokage.

"KANKURO!" Temari shouted.

**The village 54 miles from Suna**

"KANKURO!"

**Back in Konoha**

Tsunade sighed as she received the notice back from Gaara, not Kankuro, that Temari would be arriving with the documents/many MANY files of the Shibata clan in 3 days.

That was a relief.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kakashi woke up again next to Sakura. "Morning," Sakura smiled. Kakashi smiled back.

"At least you're smiling this morning," Kakashi replied as he got up.

"Uh, Kakashi. With the whole… uh, love thing, do you mind if we don't tell anyone until we are sure?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded as he helped Sakura to her feet and brushed her pink hair from her eyes.

"That's probably a good idea," he replied.

Sakura smiled as she felt she had a lot to be thankful forLike her friends and family that still cared for her. Even for the fact some curse/ drink spiking accident had created a whole new world to her. The world she had found something like love in.

And she definitely owed Lee. Big time.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Well, here it is. The next chapter.**

**I hope you liked it. It was very rushed toward the end.**

**I'd like to thank my beta reader! She helped me edit this chapter so it makes sense!!! WOOOO!!!**

**Oh well; better slightly rushed and updated than even later and sucky because I fixed something that didn't need fixing.**

**I don't know! I'm rambling now. If you didn't understand that sentence, don't bother going over it again.**

**Anywho- The next preview – Chapter 14 (Already?!)**

Sakura laid her head down on her pillow.

_I knew it wasn't going to work out. It never does. I should just give up and live the way I used to, _Sakura thought as she curled up into a ball and wiped away any intentions of tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't help but notice how Kakashi really didn't seem to love her, and she wasn't too sure about her own feelings. But she couldn't believe she had actually said that to him. His face was almost shocked. But then again, it was understanding at the same time.

The next mission that Sakura had to assist on was away from Konoha. In fact, she would be traveling with back to Suna to help in the hospital there while they try and control a new form of disease.

Either way, she hoped that she really did the right thing, though deep inside, she didn't realize she knew that she shouldn't have left Kakashi alone the way she did and that her thought was true. Sakura had grown accustom to being around Kakashi now, and it was a strange thing to get out of.

But then again, it was only a few times and it wasn't going to happen again.

At least, not yet.

**Wow. Long preview.**

**Until next time, don't forget to review!**

**Asami**


	14. Chapter 14 : A difficult situation

**I'm so sorry! I feel so guilty for the updates that take so long!!**

**I'm sad to say, I have a general idea of how this is going to end it and it will end in a few chapters. How many I haven't decided. It could go longer depending on how the story flows.**

**After 13 chapters, 15 726 words, 10, 449 hits and 93 REVIEWS I have for you the chapter that will make your heart race, hopefully. I hope that it brings you to a lot of different emotions and make you enjoy this with great anticipation for the next chapter.**

**Thank you, I was almost crying tears of joy when I saw 93 reviews. Seriously.**

**Well, thank you for listening to my rambling and a quick recap since it's been so long. Btw, I'm not trying to keep up with the date anymore. It's too hard.**

**On a random note – Caleb from So You Think You Can Dance Australia, Standing ovation! Boy, you CAN dance. Come back and compete when you are old enough because you are an inspiration! Fifteen years old! You should talk to Mia Michaels because she would LOVE you. **

**Read, review and enjoy. **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kakashi woke up again next to Sakura. "Morning," Sakura smiled. Kakashi smiled back.

"At least you're smiling this morning," Kakashi replied as he got up.

"Uh, Kakashi. With the whole… uh, love thing, do you mind if we don't tell anyone until we are sure?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded as he helped Sakura to her feet and brushed her pink hair from her eyes.

"That's probably a good idea," he replied.

Sakura smiled as she felt she had a lot to be thankful forLike her friends and family that still cared for her. Even for the fact some curse/ drink spiking accident had created a whole new world to her. The world she had found something like love in.

And she definitely owed Lee. Big time.

**Chapter 14 – A difficult situation**

Sakura had felt a bit off colour for a few days now. Kakashi had tried to help, but alas, the ninja couldn't help her.

Sakura came to the conclusion that so much had been happening at once, such as numerous hospital visits and falling in love, she had absolutely no idea what she was meant to do this Christmas season.

She shifted through her papers and tried to fill them out but there was no contacting the part of her brain to work.

Two arms wrapped around her shoulders as they looked over her shoulders.

"You still feeling off?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded as Kakashi kissed the back of her head affectionately.

"I'm fine. I'll just have to work on these later when I feel better!" Sakura said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Kakashi shook his head as he looked at her.

"You don't have to push yourself so hard. You may be a medical ninja but that's no excuse to get run down to the point you can't work anymore. That contradicts the reason you _are _a medical ninja,"

"How old are you? Like ninety or something? You spit out random words of wisdom like an old man, Kakashi," the pink haired kunoichi smirked.

"I'm not that old," Kakashi sighed, crossing his arms over.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked teasingly as she turned around to look at him.

"Why? The last time I checked I was only fourteen years older than you," Kakashi sighed as he looked at the teenager, "Talking about ages, isn't it Konohamaru and Hinata's soon? Birthdays I mean."

"That's right. Time goes so fast," Sakura sighed.

"You were saying about my age," Kakashi added as he pointed at the circles under her eyes, "If you don't get any sleep, you'll look like you're older than me with those bags under your eyes."

"Hey, that's nasty," Sakura said before she smirked, "But you're the one with gray hair."

"It's not gray, it's silver,"

"Bullshit. It's gray," Sakura swore as she poked her tongue out at Kakashi. Kakashi smirked as he put his face right in front of hers.

"And I thought you wanted to go slow and careful," Kakashi teased as he moved forward to kiss her.

"Not too slow. If we go at a mile every three weeks I'm gonna just say we're friends anyway," Sakura sighed as she pulled Kakashi closer, "It's not as if I've never kissed you before."

"You have a good point,"

Sakura gently kissed his lips after pulling down his mask, breaking away after a second.

"I'm going to get some rest. That should make you happy," Sakura smirked as she got up, yawning.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura laid her head down on her pillow.

_I knew it wasn't going to work out. It never does. I should just give up and live the way I used to, _Sakura thought as she curled up into a ball and wiped away any intentions of tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't help but notice how Kakashi really didn't seem to love her, and she wasn't too sure about her own feelings.

But she couldn't believe she had actually said_ that _to him. His face was almost shocked. But then again, it was understanding at the same time. He tried to explain, but Sakura had a pretty good idea of what he'd say.

The next mission that Sakura had to assist on was away from Konoha. In fact, she would be traveling with back to Suna to help in the hospital there while they try and control a new form of disease.

Either way, she hoped that she really did the right thing, though deep inside, she didn't realize she knew that she shouldn't have left Kakashi alone the way she did and that her thought was true. Sakura had grown accustom to being around Kakashi now, and it was a strange thing to get out of.

But then again, it was only a few times and it wasn't going to happen again.

At least, not yet.

"_Kakashi-san," A young petite woman smiled, throwing her arms around him, "Dare I say that you look more handsome than ever today."_

_Kakashi inwardly sighed but returned the pathetic fan girl attempts enough that it would keep her from becoming massively depressed from rejection or even more obsessed. "Good morning, Houshi-san," he greeted, trying not to get comfortable in the girl's arms. _

"_You do know, Kakashi-san, that tonight if you want to come over to my place we could," Houshi winked at this point as she spoke in a husky voice, "play dirty."_

"_That sounds great, but I have a cold at the moment," Kakashi lied, faking a cough flawlessly._

"_Then maybe I could make it all better. I'll be your nurse and by morning it will be gone,"_

"_No thanks. One of my students has already prescribed me with some tablets,"_

"_Oh... Kakashi-san! I really wanted to help you," Houshi complained. Kakashi sighed aloud._

_His whole body was tense. "I'm sorry, Houshi but, I can't today,"_

"_You're cheating on me aren't you? You've always turned me away with how much I've done for you. I can't believe that I can't let go of you because it's not worth it. If you don't change, we're through, got it?" Houshi threatened._

_Kakashi was shocked, but he knew that Houshi was one of the ones that used their obsessive thoughts that they were in love with someone to stay somewhat sane, but this resulted in Houshi's constant statements that they were actually dating, although they weren't._

_Sadly, Sakura had caught that bit of the conversation._

"_Houshi, I'm sorry but not today, okay? I've got important things to do," Kakashi said, the not even the least bit aware that Sakura was spying on him._

That cheating no good bastard, _Sakura thought, though she was surprised no return of words came. Nothing at all. It was like... Kakashi couldn't hear her anymore._

_Sakura just turned and moved away, unsure of what to do but the final words that came out of his mouth to Houshi confirmed what she had been thinking in her mind, at least to her anyway._

"_Houshi, don't get hurt because I don't know what I'd do without you..."_

Kakashi tried to convince her it was a misunderstanding, but alas, it was no use. But Sakura had left before he could say another word, though she felt slightly guilty.

He claimed he didn't really love the girl, she was just an obsessed fan girl on the brink of insanity and he was trying to save the Konoha hospital from another person with some sort of mental disease.

Of course Sakura didn't believe him. The woman looked fine.

_Her name was Houshi..._

Sakura was up and ready to leave Konoha long before the sun had risen over the quiet nation. The nation had only the sounds of scampering feet and young children preparing for school. Store owners had started to open their shops and stalls. No ninja had yet awoken apart from her and those on duty to guard the village at such an early hour.

This didn't bother Sakura. The very few ninja that were awake were close friends of hers, including Shiranui Genma whom she spoke to every morning over a warm cup of green tea and traditional homemade breakfast they would prepare together to lighten the load. It was a break from the busy ninja life and they both enjoyed the meal and chat about something other than missions and training.

"Ohayou, Genma-kun," Sakura greeted. Genma felt very unlucky that he had guard duty this morning, though he was used to being Tsunade's off load when Shizune wasn't around.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," Genma replied.

Sakura held up a blue bag and Genma could tell what she had brought breakfast with her and a lot of it.

"I'm going to Suna today, so I thought I'd bring it along to have before I leave," Sakura said, despite the sharp eyes of Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu. They both looked extremely hungry and stared at her bag. "Yes, Izumo, Kotetsu, There's enough for you too."

"Hurray for Sakura-chan!" They cried together.

"You made it all this morning? What time did you get up?" Genma asked, concerned about Sakura's sleeping patterns.

"It's okay! I fell asleep really early last night so I got up early this morning so I started cooking. I knew that Izumo and Kotetsu will be here, so I made enough for them too," Sakura reassured Genma. Genma was two years older than Kakashi. Despite the sixteen year age difference, they were very close and enjoyed each others company. They were more like siblings than anything else.

Sakura opened the bag and laid it out, everything respectively hot or cold and looking like it would be delicious. Nothing was burnt and it all looked fresh.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! It's amazing!" Izumo muttered, drooling over the food.

"You can start, guys," Sakura said as she poured several glasses of tea.

"Itedakimasu!" Kotetsu shouted ecstatically, excited by the food in front of him. Sakura smiled, glad that she could think of something other than Kakashi. Making other people happy and healthy was her life and her passion, not only her job.

She held her cup of tea in her hands and smiled before taking a sip, letting the warm flavor fill her mouth.

"It's delicious, Sakura-chan!" Genma smiled, "Domo Arigatou Gozaiamashita!"

"Don't worry yourself over it! It's fine," Sakura smiled, "I've got to go to Suna now so if your done, I'll take the dishes and wash them before I leave."

"No Sakura-chan, don't do that!"

"Yeah! We'll wash them and take care of them until you get back!" Kotetsu completed Izumo's statement.

"No no! I'll do that!" Sakura insisted. Genma shook his head.

"You cooked breakfast all by yourself so we're taking care of the cleaning up, okay?" Genma replied.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Genma-kun, Kotetsu-kun, Izumo-kun," Sakura bowed as she got up.

"You be safe in Suna, okay?"

"I'll be fine!" Sakura replied to Genma, "Your complaining is like you're my father, ojiichan!"

"O-oi!" Genma shouted as Sakura began to walk away, a smile broad across her face.

"It's so much nicer to leave Konoha with a smile," Sakura muttered to herself as she began to run as the sun started to rise, "Suna, here I come!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Odd. Any who, Arigatou Gozaimasu!! Thank you for reading to this point of Surprise Me. I'm really really grateful!!

I will try my hardest to write the next chapter quickly and have it up soon! I'm am SOOOO sorry for the wait!

-bows uncontrollably to try and show how sorry I am-

**Please review!!!**

Asami


	15. Chapter 15 : When things get complicated

**Thank you! I'm so glad I could update this much fast than before. **

**In a previous chapter, I have Tsunade talking to Jiraiya, that's a flash back now since it's in the future and I like keeping up with the manga and all because what's happening in the manga affects the future. Get what I'm saying? **

**I've edited it so it makes it clearer if you want to read over and check that before that scene that it reflects to in the NEXT chapter.**

**Just for your convenience, this section is in chapter 10.**

**Now is when the puzzle finally starts fitting together so remember everything that's happened and work it out.**

**_Everything_ is linked and yes, I am a ShikaTema fan. P**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Chapter 15 – When things get complicated.**

A dark figure leered in the background of the forest, watching the pink haired kunoichi walk peacefully down the path, humming a happy little tune. The leering figure snickered as the figure pulled over it's dark brown hood, a cackling laugh quietly filling the air around it.

"Little Haruno-chan, smile as much as you can, because that won't last for long..."

--S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E----S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E----S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E----S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E--

Sakura was quite content as she walked slowly down the path. There was a collapsed figure aside a tree which worried her, causing her to run over to it's side.

"Excuse me! Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just tired. What are you doing out here so early in the morning?" The voice said, sounding like a young woman, a bit older than Kakashi.

"I have to go on a mission to Suna. Why are you out here by yourself?"

"My younger sister lives in Konoha. I came to visit her but she just sent me a letter that she was coming to Suna today or tomorrow," The lady replied, "Would you like a drink? We're a far distance from Konoha so I'm guessing your thirsty."

"I'm fine, Arigatou,"

"It's fine. It's only some tea.

"Thank you, miss..."

"Komatsu," She finished for her, "and your name?"

"Haruno Sakura,"

--S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E----S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E----S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E----S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E--

Sakura woke as her head was spinning, unsure of what had happened to her.

Homatsu had given her a cup filled with water and she had taken one sip before she found herself laying down _here _of all places.

"Haruno-san, are you alright? One of the ninja of my village helped me carry you here after you had passed out on us," Homatsu asked. Her hood wasn't around her head and she had long dirty red hair and onyx eyes.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" Sakura asked, looking around.

Homatsu smiled, "Suna hospital."

Sakura sat up suddenly looking around.

_Why have I been spending so much time in hospitals lately? I used to NEVER go to the hospital and the last month and a bit... I feel like I've spent it all IN the hospital, _Sakura sighed inwardly.

She got up and looked at Homatsu.

"Are you alright, Haruno-san?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, Homatsu-san,"

--S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E----S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E----S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E----S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E--

Sakura sat in a small one room apartment on a stool in front of her mirror. She looked at her hair through her mirror as she brushed it with an old brush that her grandmother had given her.

Temari sat on Sakura's bed and sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sakura?" Temari asked in a very serious tone, leaning forward.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Sakura smiled as she brushed through the tips of her pink hair. It got really knotted quickly since it was down all the time and it annoyed Sakura when she was working. She'd go to tie it up so she could see but it would be knotted so she couldn't.

Sakura smiled as she turned to Temari, "Anyway, how are you and Shikamaru?"

Temari scratched her cheek lightly with one finger, a blush rising on her cheeks. "We're alright, I guess,"

Sakura smirked as she put down her hair brush, "Right... Why do I have a feeling you're hiding something from me?"

Temari looked flustered. "No! No! Nothing at all!"

Sakura snickered, "What is it?"

Temari blushed furiously. "No, it's nothing! It's just like how you're fine, nothing is wrong!"

Sakura looked at Temari. "Lair."

"Okay, okay," Temari sighed as she fished something out from a pocket on the inside of her yukata. She pulled it out and showed it to Sakura, nervous to see Sakura's reaction. Temari was right to be. Sakura almost fell off the stool.

Hint: It was a BIG deal and had a diamond on it.

"What?! When did he give you that?" Sakura almost screamed.

"Shhh!!" Temari ordered, "Gaara and Kankuro don't know yet."

Sakura blinked in shock. This was probably the biggest surprise she had had for so long. "Well, did you accept it?"

Temari looked like she was in deep thought. "I haven't yet. He asked me to think about it. That's why Gaara and Kankuro don't know," Temari replied as she tried to think through her answer.

"What do you think you'll say? I mean, you've been with Shikamaru for so long now," Sakura smiled.

"I guess so," Temari said, "I'm not sure yet."

Sakura smiled, "I hope you do accept it. Not that my opinion means anything. I mean with my hopeless love life."

"What do you mean? Sakura, you've only dated one guy and he was when you were sixteen. Who else have you dated?"

"No one! Still only him. There's no way that I ever started dating Ka-" Sakura put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from rambling.

"Kakashi?! What?! Sakura, explain," Temari ordered in the same way she ordered Kankuro around.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "I was dating Kakashi kind of for a week or two and yeah, that ended the day before I left," Sakura said, memories floating back to haunt her, _I don't know what I'd do without you... _Sakura wiped the memory from her mind. It meant nothing to her anymore.

"What happened?"

"I just felt like it wasn't working, so I ended it,"

"And he took it like that?"

"Not exactly, but he was pretty understanding,"

Temari sighed, "I guess, but despite the age difference, you have known Kakashi for quite a few years now and now your almost an adult yourself, it doesn't matter that you're fourteen years younger. He's not your teacher anymore and you're pretty close from what I've seen. Breaking up with him of all people is probably a big mistake on your half."

_Little Haruno-chan, smile as much as you can, because that won't last for long... _Sakura heard in her head. Sakura froze.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura waved her hands around. "Nothing! Nothing! I just felt like something was crawling up my spine. But it's nothing, really," Sakura tried to convince Temari.

Temari sighed AGAIN. "Fine. I've got to go, sorry. I was meant to help Kankuro with the academy kids today," Temari smirked, "Ja matta ne."

"Mm!" Sakura agreed as Temari left. Once the door closed behind Temari, Sakura stood up and turned away from her bed, falling backwards onto its comfortable surface. "What is going on with me?" Sakura asked.

_A sip of this wine, _

_Nothing will be fine._

_A twist and a flick,_

_The fire will be lit._

_A ring and a rose,_

_The drink will be proposed._

_A hand in a bind,_

_Little Haruno-chan will not be fine..._

--S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E----S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E----S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E----S--U--R--P--R--I--S--E----M--E--

**Creepy... Anywho, it's short, I know, but I plan to update twice a week hopefully. That should be easier for me and you'll get it in a regular fashion. It's a day later than I wanted, but beggars can't be chooser, if that's the way the saying goes.**

**Please review, the next chapter will be a lot about Sakura and Kakashi's separation.**

**Asami!**


	16. Chapter 16 : The Power of Three

**I have the next chapter under way, so it will be up soon! Okay!! I promise this time! Cross my heart and hope not to die so I can post it!! **

**Writing the next part which is centered around the villains was a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy the bad habit! It's starting to come together even more, but if you have questions, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, or I would have this in the manga right now, wouldn't I? And Itachi and Sasuke would have killed each other in the first episode. Yay!**

**-S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E—M-E-**

_A sip of this wine, _

_Nothing will be fine._

_A twist and a flick,_

_The fire will be lit._

_A ring and a rose,_

_The drink will be proposed._

_A hand in a bind,_

_Little Haruno-chan will not be fine..._

**Chapter 16 – When you can't beat em, start rhyming! **

**Wait.. that's not the chapter title!! Try again.**

**Chapter 16 – The Power of Three.**

"The shadow is cast, the right time for my father's work. For in the shadows, his soul lurks."

The light in the room shifted, making the shadows change from facing east to west. The room was dimly lit with a single candle that hung from the roof. The dark hood covered the woman's shoulders, the woman none other than the kind Homatsu who assisted Sakura only the day before.

A second figure loomed over Homatsu's shoulder, her hair a navy blue colour with red splashes of colour throughout. Her hair was in two less than attractive pig-tails, sticking out in a short mess. The pale white make-up with thick red lips and the thickest black eye make-up was repulsive. Her eyes were layer upon layer of thick dark make up that covered her onyx eyes. She wore a black skirt and a torn red top that showed plenty of skin. It was a wonder she was allowed to walk the streets before dark.

She looked at the other woman. "You know, neesan, that rhymin' to yourself is more annoyin' than burnin' in the sun. Please change the way you speak because you know Father's work is done."

Rhyming to each other was the only way that they could converse. They had never spoken to each other without some sort of poetic rhyme. A habit it was and a bad habit at that.

Homatsu sneered. "But you know, oh my impatient sister, the fun has barely begun. Only when Father's dream is achieved is it ever done."

The younger woman chuckled, "My dear sister, could it be? Have you found the enemy?"

Homatsu looked at her younger sister. "No, Hozumi dear, find him, I have not. But against the three of us, what chance has he got?"

Hozumi snickered, her thick lips in a dark smirk. "Imouto-san is unaware of our plan. But help us from Konoha, yes she can."

The older sister ran a finger over one of the numerous stacks of books on the table in front of her. "How will little sister know? She lives so far away and we cannot go."

"I have an idea, it's so simple neesan. Send a courier!"

The older one clapped her hands together. "A smart sister like you, I couldn't be luckier!"

The younger sister smiled evilly. "But you have a plan right, my scheming friend?"

"Oh yes, Hozumi dear, this plan we'll see to the end!"

The two women snickered and cackled. "Genius, neesan! A planner you are!"

The older one smiled. "Why thank you, Hozumi dear, but you are a star."

The younger one smirked, "The plan, neesan, please tell my soul. Is it another drug to put in a bowl?

The older one huffed. "A bowl? Oh no, how absurd! This plan will go on unheard."

The younger sister looked at her older sister with inquisitive eyes. "Unheard? How do you know if it works? That's like trying to find a paper in the river murk."

"It's easy, Hozumi dear! I have a Konoha kunoichi involved. It will come together after the drink is absolved," Homatsu chanted.

The younger one looked into her sister's onyx eyes. "Who is this girl? What is her name? Is she ready to play in our game?"

"Her name is Haruno Sakura, ready she is. _He_ will hear her thoughts and she will hear his."

"That doesn't help us if she won't tell. All it will do is make her life hell!"

The older sister sneered. "But there is a trick, a variant I have made. They will be heard by us and the chance they'll hear us is frayed."

"A genius you are! No one better than you! A true head of the Shibata clan, only you can be true!"

Homatsu smiled and looked at her younger sister. "Why thankyou, Hozumi dear. You are too kind. A heart as evil but compassionate as yours is hard to find."

Hozumi looked at her sister. "Yes, I agree but Houshi-chan's heart is so pure and true. Only she could ever live up to you."

Homatsu stroked her chin in thought. "I doubt that is true, but if Houshi-chan could come. She is the key to getting our plan done."

"Yes she is, I'll give you that. But her chances of coming are less than you killing your bats."

Homatsu was outraged at the thought her sister had put forward. "They are cute-!"

"No they are not," Hozumi interrupted.

"You're just jealous of what you have not got," Homatsu added.

Hozumi rolled her eyes. "But enough about bats, I hate them as much as Tora's dogs. They bark and they bite and they hide behind that log."

Homatsu faked to be hurt. "You're careless about this world's creatures, oh sister of mine! All you want are those animals to dine."

Hozumi sighed. "Animals are not for me, but maybe I'll try. To get along with them once, but anymore than that I would lie."

Homatsu looked at her sister. "Our plan is almost complete, no matter what you say. I don't care much anyway."

The two snickered and chanted together. "A plan for success, a plan for victory. Just the way Father would like it to be."

**-S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E—M-E-**

Sitting in the small cafe, Sakura watched as Temari was eating, Sakura's chopsticks poking at the food as she moved it around a little.

Temari raised an eyebrow at Sakura as she swallowed the mouthful of food she had consumed. "What? Aren't you hungry? Come on! This place has the best reasonable priced food in Suna!"

Sakura looked up at Temari. "I'm just a little tired."

Temari looked at Sakura. "You're not sick again are you?"

Sakura started toying with her food again. "No. I've been thinking too much lately and it's starting to take affect."

The cafe was small and different to normal places. It had several seats around the outside and a few on the inside of the room and it was set up in a rather western style. It was made of wood in it's entirety and had a small counter at the front where you could order anything you wanted much like a pub.

Temari nodded. "Aa! That thinking is too bad for your health! When you've got a break, enjoy it!"

Sakura put the chopsticks on the table and picked up the bowl of miso soup. She put it to her lips and tasted it. It was a little different then the usual miso soup, but it's change had made it taste better. Sakura already liked miso but this made miso taste even better.

Sakura put the bowl down on the table. "Oishi desu ne!! It's delicious! It really is!"

Temari smiled. "I know, isn't it?"

Sakura quickly swallowed the rest of her soup, enjoying what she had. "If Naruto's diet didn't purely exist of ramen, he'd love this place!"

Temari smiled even brighter. "I tried to convince Shikamaru to bring his team down here. Chouji would love it here. They do all sorts of food. It's a wonder it's still only a small place. They'd make heaps here if they made this place a proper restaurant. But that would loose the feel of this place, y'know?"

Sakura nodded. "It would, wouldn't it? Whenever one or more of us get sent to Suna, I'll tell them to come here because it's so good."

Temari pointed at the menu board above the counter. "Choose whatever you want and eat up! No point in good food going to waste, is there?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, starting on the rice and tempura that was in front of her. "Itadakimasu!"

**-S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E—M-E-**

**Well, how was that? It was a little short, but the next chapter is well underway, so that will be up sooner than my last few updates, m'kay?**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Sakura looked over the top of the Suna hospital, her head on her curled up knees.

The red haired friend she had made looked at her. "Ah, Sakura-chan! Are you alright?"

Sakura looked up with surprise heavily coating her face. "Homatsu-san! I thought that you were going to be with your sister for the next little while."

Homatsu smiled, the smile seeming perfect rather than fake as it was. "She couldn't come this time, but we'll see each other soon."

Sakura looked at Homatsu, the feeling of something evil lurking around her. "Homatsu, do you feel like someone is watching us?"

Homatsu's smile faded. "No, why?"

The next moment, a crash filled the area beneath them, followed by the roar of flames and smoke alarms all set off by the numerous amounts of smoke that were being released.

Sakura turned to Homatsu, though Homatsu seemed a lot less then alarmed. She had a smile on her face and an evil kind of smirk.

Temari ran from where she was walking away from the hospital, burns and cuts from the fallen glass and fires that had started as she left the hosiptal. "SAKURA!"

"Step one a success, but there's more than just that. Hozumi dear, step two is a little chat..."

**Please review! It makes me feel special! It will be up soon.**

**Asami-chan**


End file.
